


Kisses over Coffee

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 7: “I’ve missed you” kiss
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 41





	Kisses over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For context the entire ask prompt I was sent for this was:
> 
> '7!! Logince exes who had broken up because of the stress cause logan and roman were both too busy with their own lives!!BUT EITHOUT THE OTHER THEIR LIFE HAD NO MORE SOFT MOMENTS WHERE THEY FEEL WARMA ND THEY MISS THE OTHER AND AFTER SLOWING DOWN THEY SEE EACHOTHER AT A COFFEE SHOP AND ROMAN COMESOVER TO LOGANS HOME AND HANG OUT AND THEY K I S S -'

It's weird. Weird and familiar while also being so different. It's been months since he's been in Logan's apartment, but here he is, standing in Logan's kitchen with a half-empty cup of coffee, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his ex-boyfriend.

Logan clears his throat and Roman looks up to find Logan a lot closer than he was before. There's a look in his eyes that Roman can't quite name, but can also completely understand. They don't speak, just watch each other.

"I'm sorry," Roman finally says. Anything to break the silence, anything to make it easier.

Logan nods. His gaze flickers down for a second and Roman's heart skips a beat.

"Can I-"

"Please," Roman says, tone coming out a lot more desperate than he wanted.

Logan gently takes the coffee mug out of Roman's hands and sets it down on the counter before leaning in to kiss Roman. It's nervous and needy and Roman immediately melts into Logan's touch because he's missed this more than he could ever put into words.

Roman's heart aches when Logan pulls away.

"I'm sorry too," Logan whispers finally.


End file.
